spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingFurby77/Comparing Methods of Generating Power
Power is important to the game. Objects can only move, use Navicomp, or function in general when powered. But they must all be provided with power somehow. Many different ways exist to provide power, and all have their positives and negatives. Below, each method will be described, and all information put to a table. *'ADS Sensor Wing:' The ADS Sensor Wing is a small wing that is used on the ADS to detect asteroids. The wing has a golden panel, and two sensors on the side of it. It is small, possibly the smallest item on this list. It generates fifteen units of power and uses one, giving a net output of fourteen. *'Automated Transfer Vehicle: '''The Automated Transfer Vehicle, or ATV, is a small vehicle used to resupply space stations. It has a long body, and two small solar panels on its sides. The solar panels generate thrity power, and the ATV uses two units, or six when the Navicomp is turned on. *'Battery: 'The Battery is different from the other items on the list, and that being that the battery is not a seperate module, but an object to be put inside of them. The battery can generate a lot of power, but the drawback to it is that it has a limit as to how much power it has. It can be charged by other modules with power. It generates seventy-six units of power. *'CSgt Nuclear Generator: 'The CSgt Nuclear Generator generates the most power out of any module. It is also quite large, the same size as a corridor, and it has one docking port. It is added to the MSS in one expansion mission. The CSgt reactor generates two hundred power, and uses two or six with Navicomp on. It can generate power when off as well. *'Draco Trunk: 'The Draco Trunk is the service module for the Draco ccrew and cargo capsules. It has two very large solar panels, which make sixty units of power. It is also a premium part, meaning it is not avaliable to all agencies. *'Large Comms Satellite: 'The Large Communications Satellite is a satellite launched into orbit by the LP1 in one of the missions. With Navicomp enabled, it has a net power output of twenty-four. However, because of the size of its solar panels, a corridor has to dock to the port in order to use it as a power generation tool. *'LOK/Soyuz Service Module: 'The LOK Service Module is the service module for the LOK crew capsule. These can be seen docked to the MSS, and is used in the RED landing mission. It is quite small compared to the rest of the parts, and it has two solar panels on its sides. They generate twenty-four units of power. *'MSS Sensor Module: 'The MSS Sensor Module is a module found docked to the MSS. They are also often in ring formations in some stations. It has two solar panels pointing outwards, which generate a total of twenty-five units of power. It uses nine units of power, giving it a net output of sixteen, which is the lowest out of any module. *'MSS Solar Panel: 'The MSS Solar Panel is a solar panel found docked to the MSS. It features a long tube with four smaller panels connected to it, and it has one docking port. It generates a total of sixty power, and uses only one unit, giving it a net output of fifty-nine. *'Orion Service Module: 'The Orion Service Module is the service module for the Orion crew capsule. The design is based off of the ATV, and the solar panels are similar but slightly larger. They generate forty units of power, which is the least amount out of every service module that can generate power. *'Solar Panel Large: 'The Large Solar Panel is, as its name suggests, a solar panel that is large. Two of them are docked to the ADS in one mission. The large solar panel is one of the largest parts on this list, with only two being larger. It has two docking ports as well, and when extended, it can overlap with the panel part of other large solar panels. It has a net power output of ninety-eight units. *'Solar Panel Small: 'The Small Solar Panel is a small solar panel, significantly smaller than its large counterpart. It has only one docking port, and two can be found docked to the STA. They generate fifty-four power and use two, having a net output of fifty-two. *'Stand-Alone Laboratory: '''The Stand-Alone Laboratory is unique in its design, being able to function as a rocket part and station module. It has two large solar panels on the sides, allowing it to produce one hundred units of power. It uses two, or six with the navicomp on, giving net outputs of ninety-eight and nineti-four respectively. It is also the largest, making it impractical to be used on a large scale. With all of the analysis, there is clearly a few that are far better than the others. However, many are useful in different situations, or might be prefered for aesthetic reasons. For example, a CSgt reactor may be able to fit in a narrow but long space, but if it is wide and not very tall, an MSS solar panel may be prefered. In some vehicles, batteries are the only good way to get power. But out of all methods of generating power, there is one method that is more efficient compared to all others. It can fit in tight spaces, and is cheap and easy to launch. This method of power is not the CSgt nuclear reactor, or any solar panel. It is the ATV. The ATV is not very impressive on its own, but it has one thing different that all the others. When all eight cargo slots are filled with batteries, and it is powering a station, the batteries to not lose power. The whole thing makes over six hundred units of power, which is more than three nuclear reactors, but in a smaller space. Category:Blog posts